genotypefandomcom-20200213-history
Genotype Wiki
Welcome to the ! About Jeremy Everharts life changes forever when he discovers abilities on his seventeenth birthday, while Charlotte Walker risks it all to set free some loved ones. Timeline Timeline Characters Main Charlotte Walker Jeremy Everhart Ace Martinez Samuel Walker Lucas Hawthorne Eleanor King Alexandra Pruett Recurring Katherine Sinclair Theodore Everhart Pollux Raye Roselyn Jones Melissa Everhart Scarlett Hawthorne Nathaniel Glass Violet Goode Victor Walker Joseph Everhart Lina Paulson Piper Anderson Tessa Ronchester Grant Butler Lucinda Brentwood Saraphina Silver Guest Elena Martinez Harvey Hawthorne Pamela Hawthorne Margot King Kimberly Palmer Danika Brown Oscar Garro Mary Walker Abigail Walker Darcy Everhart Episodes Season One Pilot Jeremy Everharts life changes forever when he discovers abilities on his seventeenth birthday while Charlotte Walker risks it all to set free some loved ones. Nightmare Nightmares haunt the teens; Sam goes back to school; Theo makes some realizations about himself; Jem tries to get help; Charlie learns more about an organization. Haunted Kat has a mission to complete; Jem tries out for the football team; Luke causes trouble for Charlie, who has to tap into traumatizing memories from her past to defeat the latest villain; After the football game, there’s a party in the woods. Dinner Party Charlie tries to integrate her friends with Jem; Jem and Ace get suspicious of Charlie, while Charlie has to catch a shapeshifter. Suspect Jem runs into trouble with the law while Charlie runs into a new Super; nightmares are back for Jem; Charlie tries to get help; Mel and Scars new friendship goes south. Club Zero The teens go on a class trip, which consists of bank robbers, a club, and a kidnapping. Detention After the events of the school trip, some of the teens have detention, which might interfere with a double date; An Ice Queen runs rampant around town; Jem tests out a potion from Lucy's shop. Masquerade The yearly masquerade is a perfect time for hidden faces, unfortunately, it’s also a time for evil; Someone from Charlie’s comes back much to her surprise. Homecoming The teens attend homecoming, with unseen circumstances; Only Jem seems to notice something strange is going on around town. Halloween The final battle takes place during a Halloween party. Locations Eupolis, Oregon Everhart House Walker Manor Crimson Lair Brightfields Facility Hawthorne Manor Ember Lair King House Other Club Zero Diner Relationships Romantic Charlotte Walker and Jeremy Everhart Charlotte Walker and Lucas Hawthorne Charlotte Walker and Theodore Everhart Charlotte Walker and Nathaniel Glass Jeremy Everhart and Piper Anderson Eleanor King and Samuel Walker Eleanor King and Pollux Raye Katherine Sinclair and Ace Martinez Katherine Sinclair and Samuel Walker Katherine Sinclair and Pollux Raye Melissa Everhart and Grant Butler Scarlett Hawthorne and Grant Butler Saraphina Silver and Roselyn Jones Family Charlotte Walker and Samuel Walker Charlotte Walker and Victor Walker Charlotte Walker and Mary Walker Charlotte Walker and Lucinda Brentwood Charlotte Walker and Abigail Walker Charlotte Walker and Maximus Walker Samuel Walker and Victor Walker Samuel Walker and Mary Walker Samuel Walker and Lucinda Brentwood Jeremy Everhart and Melissa Everhart Jeremy Everhart and Joseph Everhart Jeremy Everhart and Darcy Everhart Jeremy Everhart and Violet Goode Ace Martinez and Elena Martinez Eleanor King and Margot King Lucas Hawthorne and Harvey Hawthorne Lucas Hawthorne and Scarlett Hawthorne Friends Charlotte Walker and Eleanor King Charlotte Walker and Katherine Sinclair Charlotte Walker and Alexandra Pruett Charlotte Walker and Pollux Raye Charlotte Walker and Ace Martinez Charlotte Walker and Roselyn Jones Charlotte Walker and Melissa Everhart Charlotte Walker and Scarlett Hawthorne Jeremy Everhart and Ace Martinez Jeremy Everhart and Eleanor King Jeremy Everhart and Samuel Walker Jeremy Everhart and Lucas Hawthorne Jeremy Everhart and Katherine Sinclair Ace Martinez and Piper Anderson Ace Martinez and Eleanor King Ace Martinez and Lucas Hawthorne Samuel Walker and Lucas Hawthorne Katherine Sinclair and Alexandra Pruett Katherine Sinclair and Roselyn Jones Melissa Everhart and Scarlett Hawthorne Important articles File:Placeholder | Charlotte Walker |link=Charlotte Walker File:Placeholder | Jeremy Everhart |link=Jeremy Everhart File:Placeholder | Pilot |link=Pilot File:Placeholder | Crimson Lair |link=Crimson Lair File:Placeholder | Charlotte Walker and Jeremy Everhart |link=Charlotte Walker and Jeremy Everhart File:Placeholder | Charlotte Walker and Lucas Hawthorne |link=Charlotte Walker and Lucas Hawthorne Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse